Mirenla
by Yume Yang
Summary: Todos la miraban, y a quien no lo haría? Ella era demasiado awesome para este mundo, eso bastante bien lo sabia Roderich. –Fail de summary, entre otros la canción de Ciro y los persas por ende SongFic. Dedicado a Fujoshi Hetaliana1...;) - pareja: Fem!PrusiaxAustria, AU, osea mundo humano.


**Titulo:** Mírenla (no muy original)

**Disclaimer:** descargo de culpa (?), y aquí la notita dolorosa, no es mío sino del gran Hidekaz-sama que yace en su trono de oro (?) XD - o en su defecto de plata-.

**Summary:** Todos la miraban, y a quien no lo haría? Ella era demasiado awesome para este mundo, eso bastante bien lo sabia Roderich. –Fail de summary, entre otros la canción de Ciro y los persas por ende SongFic. Dedicado a Fujoshi Hetaliana1...;)

…**Demás anotaciones:** Y disponiendo de tiempo e inspiración gracias a esta linda canción, me llevo a pensar en Prusia mas explícitamente su lado Fem!, y como no hacerlo si esa canción denotaba ese ego (bueno?), tan característico de ella (?), y pues como dicen mírenla, me lo imagine algunas escenas…por demás tontas (Se me chamusco el cerebro). Prosiguiendo quedo en esto, que pese a que trate de estar animo salió no tan a mi gusto…:/, pero como dicen a mal tiempo buena .

Y como que tenía ganas de dedicatorias, le debía una a Fujoshi hetaliana1, que la quiero un montonazo…^-^, y si esto va para ti querida, ya en otras veré que hacer, pero hasta ahora solo queda el querer mejorar.

**Pairing o pareja:** RoderichxJulchen igual a AustriaxFem! Prusia, y algo leve de Male! HungriaxFem!Prusia. =u=

**Advertencias:** creo que no las hay? O.o

Ah… si quieren y para poner más onda al asunto, pongan la canción dicha, ya entenderán el porqué de la idea…creo ¬¬.

Y disfruten, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

_Mírenla, miren, miren,_

_Miren, mírenla._

_Mírenla, ella está tan _

_Sola._

Ella paseaba ondeando su envidiable cabellera plateada, nada de blanco y mucho menos platinado, era un hermoso blanco que todos querían, y quien no?, si es lo mas awesome que existe.

El austriaco miraba como se pavoneaba enfrente de todos por los pasillos de la escuela, con esa falda pegada a su cuerpo, esas bellas piernas contorneadas que bien iban a la par del resto de su físico de diosa única, en su estilo, y con esa mirada que decían: _"yo sola puedo contra el mundo"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -._

_Mírenla en sus ojos _

_Hay placer_

_Mírenla, cuando te _

_Enamora._

Lo que mas le encantaba además de su figura, eran esos bellos rubíes en sus ojos, se contaban cierto aire de placer, dejando a mas que uno atolondrado…e-es…esperen un momento que rayos estaba diciendo? no es como si a él le gustase, la autodenominada prusiana era culpa de lo poco decente que se vestía, era su culpa el será tan llamativa, se repitió.

Sin estar atento, y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Julchen lo estaba llamando.

-Señorito podrido, que te pasa, estas más raro que de costumbre, aunque mejor para mi kesesesese-rio con su particular sonrisa, que lo hacía poner los pelos de punta más de una vez.

- Esa es forma de venir- señalando la falda color azul que apenas si tapaba medio muslo-y que es eso con asustarme repentinamente, ni modales tienes al saludar.

- no es mi culpa que tu poco awesome persona, sea tan idiota- repuso con sorna la ojirubi.

- Que?...no soy ningún idiota-afirmo- la única que lo es eres tu- dijo tratándose de defender.

- kesesesese-rio- y tu – le señalo con su dedo índice- lo eres por mucho mas, al estar enamorada de mi, y no olvides que hoy tenernos una cita, agrade a mi awesome memoria por recordarte lo que tu estirada mente no haría- presumió.

-…- y se quedo callado no es como que no fuera capaz de responderle a Julchen es que…no había necesidad, tendrían más tiempo de discutir luego…

Igual lo dejaría pasar con tan solo verla así de feliz. Mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_

_Ella viene desde lejos_

_Vive de jugar con tu ilusión_

_Buscabas la libertad y ahora_

_Como huir de esta prisión._

Después de terminada las horas de clases, se dispusieron a salir para donde el lugar acordado de la cita, en esta ocasión por preferencia de la prusiana un karaoke.

Ella iba animada caminando entre la multitud, hablando siempre de lo mismo que tantas veces así en sus citas, si esta banda de música es bastante buena, y aquella comida era exquisita, pero acababa de finalizar como un preludio a su ego de que en Prusia eran mil veces mejor.

El austriaco no entendía la manía de su novia de nombrar un país que no existe, ella siempre le contrariaba adulando que era mejor que cualquier otro reino que existiese o llegase a existir, las razones nunca las diera.

Aunque el suponía que debía ser la nostalgia que sentía por verse alejada del país donde nació, hace 2 años que su familia dígase su hermano un año menor, se mudaron, por motivos económicos. Varias veces suspiraba al final como medio perdida en sus diálogos, jamás lo admitirá bien sabia, pero eso le daba un toque más peculiar a la "prusiana", pocas personas habrán visto esa faceta suya.

-Luego de esto vamos a mi casa, ya sabes a…- dijo Julchen consiguiendo que su novio se sonrojara, ya que al a ver pronunciad dichas palabras pensamientos no tan sanos le vinieron a la mente, ella solo se rio de su cara- …que me acompañes-luego como quien le echa más leña al fuego – no estarás pensando en otra cosa cierto?

- Nada que ver, es tu culpa que siempre hables en doble sentido, y jamás haría una cosa tan vulgar- respondió tenso.

-ya quisieras, nunca te sentiste ilusionado por _tenerme?-_le insinuó

-De que hablas?- exclamo estupefacto, ya sabiendo a que temeraria esto.

-Bueno no todos los días de tu estirada vida, conocerás a una chica más awesome que yo, tienes suerte señorito-.

Y que suerte tenia pensó sarcástico, si esto de estar enamorado tenía que causarle sentirse pleno y libre, junto con la persona que amas, más bien se comparaba a una prisión, junto con ella no importase que tan relajado este lo hacía exasperar, por su forma loca de ser.

Era como decía Helena si Julchen fuera hombre seria el retrato mismo de narciso aquel joven que solo se amaba así mismo…y que enamoraba a muchos con su belleza. Agradecía internamente que ella fuera ella, aunque le cabía la posibilidad de imaginársela de chico, y se preguntaba como llegaría a soportarlo?, si apenas conseguía mantener a flote su paciencia cada día que tenía que escucharla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

_Mírenla, miren, miren,_

_Miren, mírenla._

_Mírenla, ella está tan _

_Sola._

Al entrar al local cualquier que pertenecía a la especie humana, específicamente al género masculina le proporcionaba un vistazo que si las miradas pudiesen hablar, la mayoría estaría echándole los galgos* a Julchen.

No gustándole a Roderich la situación la agarro del brazo y la arrastro a la salida.

-Pero que rayos haces?- grito

- Sacándote de este lugar indecente- advirtió con un tono de enojo en su vos que fácilmente ella reconoció.

- Estas celoso- pronuncio con parsimonia la albina.

- Te das cuenta como te ven aquellos tontos?

- Admiran mi belleza algo que se te pasa de largo señorito- mientras que consiguió soltarse del agarre del austriaco.

- Haz lo que quieras entonces-

- Bien- dubitativamente se coloco la mano en el mentón pensando en voz alta- me quedo con aquellos chicos que se deslumbran al verme, o con el pianista de cuarta que tengo como novio- eso llego a herir un poco cofcofbastantecofcof su orgullo de músico -mhhh… en realidad no tengo ganas de estar en un lugar tan pequeño en donde hay pocas personas que aprecien mi genialidad, y además tengo deseos de comerme un helado entonces…- y antes de que siguiese tomo su mano y salieron corriendo, en realidad ella lo llevaba a cuestas- pues tu pagas los helados.

Definitivamente quien comprendería que le pasaba, iba de un extremo al otro para decirle que si?. Estaba loca y el no entendía como le metía en tanto embrollo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -_

_Mírenla en sus ojos _

_Hay placer_

_Mírenla, cuando te _

_Enamora._

-Yo quiero mi helado de chocolate con nueces- pidió la albina al vendedor.

-Deme lo mismo- siguió el austriaco.

Con sus helados en manos se fueron a buscar alguna banqueta del parque, en donde sentarse.

-Desde un principio no hubiéramos ido allí no tendríamos que estar sentados aquí, debí elegir yo donde realizaríamos la cita- refunfuño agotado

-Y que aburrida seria, es que acaso pretendes que soporte el soso modo de vida aristocrático que llevas, a mi no me da el estar en elegantes restaurantes a los que seguro vas.

-Si fueras menos escandalosa lo pensaría, pero contigo no se podría, yo estaba pensando más bien en algún café, o un cine- le miro perpleja.

-No ningún concierto ni teatro, estas bien de la cabeza? –

-Ya te conozco lo suficiente, eres demasiado inquieta-

-Y…que hay de malo?

-Si no te acabas el helado se te derretirá, además ya es tarde- no contesto a lo que pregunto mas lo evadió, e insistió.

-No me has contestado-le ofusco arrimando su mirada a la de el.

-Siempre tengo que pagar los platos rotos de tus desastres-

-Deberías estar honrado de hacerlo, yo lo estaría-

-Pero ese es el problemas perturbas mi paz.- critico

Y sin previo aviso, y por la manera en la que se encontraba balanceada hacia adelante, su cuerpo ahora se encontraba pegado a su pareja, estaban tan cerca que presentían la respiración del otro, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieran así , mirándose intensamente y quizás estuvieran a punto de…pero el ruido de otras personas hizo que se separaran.

El primero en desviar la mirada fue el aristócrata, sin percatarse de que se mancho con el helado de la albina, hasta que ella reacciono.

-Esta marrón-

- Que cosa?...

- Estas sucio- añadiendo eso señalo con su dedo como si de un chiquito se tratara a la mancha en cuestión.

-Mira lo que hiciste- replico.

- kesesesesese, no es tan grave, vamos a buscar alguna fuente-

El helado no era lo único que se había derretido, Roderich estaba igual a causa de "esa" mirada escarlata…malditas hormonas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

_En un pasillo sin luz me dice _

_Que estaré en su corazón._

_Va contando historias increíbles _

_De locura y pasión._

Se dirigían a donde vivía la prusiana, el sol ya se estaba poniendo por el horizonte, haciendo que las luces de las calles se prendieran.

Mientras caminaban ella le contaba medio en broma para sacar de sus casillas a su novio, sus novios que había tenido, las cosas que les obligaba a ser, y para colmo de él, los apasionados besos luego de una noche única, describía.

-Y el mejor fue el húngaro aunque no duro mucho más de lo que esperaba...-atenta a las reacciones de él prefirió cambiar de charla, ya que de momentos tenía el ceño fruncido, que gracioso se le veía, rio internamente - pero era demasiado sofocante, me decía que tenía o no que hacer como si fuese una mocosa…así que decide probar contigo, con la apariencia de debilucho, jamás podrías vencerme- sonrió de medio lado.

Al rato de que se terminara de hablar se apagaron las luces, y estaba muy oscuro para consternación de la ojirubi, y con sobresalto se aferro a su novio…no es que tuviera miedo a la oscuridad es que…cualquier pervertido podía manosearla sin poder ella defenderse.

-Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

-No, es que…puede aparecer cualquier imbécil, con intenciones de tocarme, y pues no me gusta…es e-eso- pronuncio con cierto retitubeó en su voz, dando a entender al austriaco que estaba mintiendo.

Entonces con uno de sus brazos decidió tomar la cintura de la prusiana y acercarle más hacia el , para que no estuviera asustada, ya conocía su actitud terca al admitirse débil, la único que podía era eso mismo, hacerse el desentendido, mas allá de cuál sea la forma de tratarle, por algo es que nunca llegaban a peores, en sus peleas y eso era porque lo quería de verdad, o de eso se daba aludido.

-Que molesto eres…-refunfuño la albina- no necesito que hagas esto por mi, soy lo bastante fuerte para cuidarme sola- dijo pero contradictoriamente su cuerpo no se alejaba ni un poquito de él.

-y entonces por qué no te apartas si tanto te molesto?- interrogo

-estoy demasiado cansada como para querer moverme más de lo que quisiera, y estate agradecido de siquiera estar cerca mío…tonto-nunca cambiara pensó Roderich-

-…en serio que eres tonto, no tienes miedo de que te bote como a los demás?- aquello lo desconcertó, ya tenía entendido la fama que acarreaba la de ojos rubíes,…y entonces porque le estaba advirtiendo aquello?

- que ingenuo kesese, es verdad que podría estar con chicos mas entretenidos…pero ahora tienes mi corazón como todos aquellos con los que salí, aunque dudo que dures mucho.- el no pensaba lo mismo, intentaría mantenerlo hasta donde pudiera.

Y como por arte de magia las luces encandilaron las calles que yacían en oscuridad, ahora quedaba transitar unas cuadras a la casa de la prusiana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ella va buscando ser la reina_

_De una noche sin final._

_Ella quiso ser rebelde y bella,_

_Y en la tina descansar._

Se encontraba próximos a llegar a su casa, y en la mente de Rodecih rondaba la pregunta de la prusiana: "-_en serio que eres tonto, no tienes miedo de que te bote como a los demás?"_

El tenia la firme convicción de intentarlo, pero se preguntaba si ella también lo haría, conocía su rebeldía, acompañada de su ego y sin dudas lo que la caracterizaba mas su porte de reina queriendo destacar por sobre todos a su alrededor.

Para la mitad del colegio le era difícil despegar la imagen de que Julchen era una niña mimada, debiéndose eso su comportamiento de " yo soy lo mejor del mundo, alábenme", pero eran contados los que la conocían, ella podía ser tan explosiva en sus ratos, para el luego ser increíblemente amable, pero sin olvidar su sugerente ego que ocultaba quien era por dentro.

Cuando ya había terminado de recapitular sus ideas vio como las estrellas inundaban el cielo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-_

_Y ahora que has quebrado_

_A un hombre ciego, nena, _

_Que en tu cielo creyó ver._

Ella quiso empezar a conversar devuelta, en verdad había sido algo pesada con sus palabras, aunque jamás lo admitiría, pero cuando fuese a decir una palabra, observo la cara de ensimismamiento en el.

Puede que debiera dejarle así, por un tiempo, además tenía cosas que pensar también, si quería o no continuar con esto…

No quería causarle daño alguno, aunque no lo aparentase con "el trato especial" que le propinaba día a día, pero ella tampoco quería sentirse decepcionada.

Aun recordaba como había terminado su relación con el húngaro, pensó hallar la pareja perfecta…pero luego se sintió demasiado sofocada con tanto cariños y presentes, es que acaso no entendía lo que le había enamorado era ese temperamento que tenia con ella, que en vez de pretender, buscar su amor, parecía querer desesperarla a cada instante, dejándola sin aliento al siquiente.

Los dos cometieron un error, el buscaba a alguien que la quitase de la rutina y que la hiciese sentir renovada por cada tonta disputa que se armase, el buscaba la tranquilidad y el entendimiento de quien amara siempre.

Los dos estuvieron ciegos, pero el mas por no desistir que debían terminar, ya no daba para mas…hasta que le dijo que la razón por la que lo dejaba era que le estaba engañando con otro, ella continuo, y para mal de males le dijo que estaba enamorada de Roderich, y que no estaban saliendo. El ya conocía que clase de persona era el austriaco, desde hacer años que eran amigos, por eso mismo acepto la "verdad".

Ella noto en su mirada una tristeza, comparable al cielo ennegrecido a causa de las nubes de lluvias, que no pasarían luego de largo tiempo.

Esta relación era todo una vil mentira…el que ellos ahora estén juntos una escena ficticia de novela, y lo peor en que en verdad no se lo quería creer…porque estaba empezando sentir más que cosas por el austriaco de las que sintió por el húngaro.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-_

_Y aun no sabe que ella no es _

_Más que un fugaz recuerdo,_

_Que jamás puede volver._

Había llegado a su destino, la inmensa casa donde residía la prusiana tenía cierta elegancia, y distinción por lo que se apreciaba en su estructura de dos plantas, y los detalles que dejaban a una más que estupefacto, al verla se podía suponer que la familia que habitase en ella era adinerada.

El caso no era ese mas allá de todo la casa le pertenecía a los tíos de Julchen y su hermano, ellos con corrieron con suerte al que ellos se dispusieran a albergarlos hasta que tuvieran la edad de valerse por si mismos, en menos de dos años tendrían que irse hacia donde no saben que sitio.

Y soñó quedaba el despedirse, en esos segundos.

-hasta mañana señorito- dijo, acompañándolo con su sonrisa.

-hasta mañana Julchen- y se retiro.

Las ideas hasta ahora quedaron en el aire, nadie les aseguraba si esto no sería más que un fugaz recuerdo, que aunque volviera a sus mentes no pasaría por mucha más que un recuerdo…y si era frustrante, el imaginarse así, ya solo quedaban esperar que jamás sucediese aquello, el futuro puede sorprendernos muchas veces…pensaba Roderich.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_

_Mírenla, _

_Miren, miren,_

_Miren, mírenla…_

Mas sin importar que todos miraran, su deslumbrante sonrisa, y forma de reírse…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-_

_Mírenla, _

_Miren, miren,_

_Miren, mírenla…_

El supo como mirar lo que la hacía más preciosa…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-_

_Mírenla, _

_Miren, miren,_

_Miren, mírenla…_

Al fin de cuentas de cuestión de mirar su alma.

* * *

Y creo que el final no estuvo como lo esperaba, ahora estoy agonizando mientras tecleo esto T.T, ya se me va a pasar…ahora son las 1. 10 a.m.

Esto va con todo mi cariño,,,cada palabra fue un dolor de cabeza el escribirla, era un "si estaba bien", "si escajaba esto", y tener que revisarlo, fue…- estresante, siento que tengo el primer premio a la horrografia-, lo que más me costó fue los dialogos

Y ya estare descansando luego , y me reiré un poco de la situación creo…

Para concluir, los review son bien recibidos…y asdfghj – se esta durmiendo en el teclado-.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
